Nightmares of an Outbreak
by Fiction for the Nation
Summary: In the third installment in the Outbreak series taking place 1 year after the New Outbreak, the McFrons will test the world to see if things will hold together while a familiar face returns. Daniel has set himself a challenge to right his wrongs while demons join there Dreams


Nightmares

Of an Outbreak

 _ ***Warning this book will contain***_

 _ ***Gore, Sex scenes, Rape and Zombies***_

 _ ***Inappropriate Language***_

 _ ***You Have Been**_ _ **WARNED**_ _ *****_

This story continues a year after **The New Outbreak**

After the battle of Hagen, Katy has taken over and is now fixing the problems that Daniel caused.

Bruce is now living at Alexandria, as a farmer and is Ricks right hand man

Samantha has gotten over the disappearance of Jordon

Jessica has found a man named Frank and lives happy with Amy.

Carl and Lydia broke up and Sophia is now dating Samantha.

Jordon has lost all memories and is now the smartest and strongest Walker.

Daniel is still missing but has apparently been sighted

Hagen has adjusted to Katy and is rebuilding the arena to be an orphanage.

Book three in the Outbreak series.

Chapter 1

The filth that covers my body makes me look like a walker but I'm far from being a walker, I'm not ready to die.

I'm scavenging a truck that has been crashed into a cliff side, the back window is broken along with the front windscreen.

I open one of the doors and see a belt, shotgun and some bullets.

I cock the shotgun and an empty shell is ejected.

The barrel is clean, there is blood on the bonnet and it leads to the driver's seat.

I turn the key in the ignition and the car doesn't turn over.

The car is an olive green and is destroyed.

I move onto the road and see there are motorbike tracks alongside the trucks tracks.

The wind starts to pick up and I feel specks of sand graze my cheek.

I put on my goggles and put my bandana over my nose and mouth.

I start to walk and follow the tracks when I hear a siren.

I follow the siren and it only takes me seventeen minutes to find the source, the sand storm is now at a painful level, then I feel a painful slash, the sand is starting to cut the skin, the last time it was cutting skin was two years ago back when the first of the walkers were dying of starvation, "HEY ANYONE THERE" I yell.

I walk closer to the siren and see a huge concrete wall.

Another piece of sand hits my chin and it starts bleeding.

The walls look to be twenty foot tall and look as it could survive a nuclear blast, "Shit" I say.

I start to follow the wall around till I find a corner and collapse, there are hundreds of cuts around my body when I collapse.

I pass out now feeling every single cut.

Chapter 2

Austin, sound the alarm, there is a huge sand storm brewing, "Yes ma'am" he launches.

I sit back at my desk and look out my balcony window, a huge cloud of dust is coming.

I open my draw and see a bottle of whiskey which I pour out into my mug.

Daniel has left me with a truck load of work, and he is still out there.

He was apparently sighted in Alexandria a few weeks ago.

The whiskey has enough to make a few more mugs full, I finish the drink.

The siren sounds and I hear yelling and running, I put the bottle back in my draw and start looking through the building designs from the arena, they were drawn by Daniel.

I have edited the plans for a huge marketplace and just need skimming through to make sure everything is fine.

I put on my glasses and start to look through my papers when Adam and Amy run to my desk and hide in my desk.

"Adam it's just sand why are we hiding?" Amy asks.

"Loud" he says

"Well I'm not scared" she says as the sand storm hits the windows of the balcony.

She walks up to them and stands right in front of them, "YOU HEAR ME STORM I'M NOT SCARED" she yells.

"Auntie Kate needs quiet sweetie" I say.

She turns and smiles at me then cracks develop on the window, she turns around and glass goes flying and sand flies in fast enough to cut skin, no cutting skin.

Amy flies backwards as I hide behind my desk, I have many cuts on my face.

I hear Amy screaming and I make sure Adam is okay, afterwards I launch over the desk and grab Amy and throw her over the desk, which has started sliding. I try to get back when something hits me in the back of the head.

Chapter 3

I open my eyes and see sand piled up to my waist, I feel my face and feel lots of dried blood.

I brush the sand of my black and white cargo pants and stand up.

I feel like I was stabbed in the face seventy three times, I see that the corner is an entrance to this large wall, "Hello" I say with a dry throat.

I look at my belt and take of my canteen and drink the last mouth full.

"Hello, I need help" I yell looking around the top of the wall.

I see two men walk up and point rifles at me, "Turn around and leave, we are not accepting new citizens. If you need a place to stay head west towards Washington and you will find a safe zone called Alexandria" He says

"Please I won't make another night out here, I'm out of food and water and the pain my body endured during the sand storm is unbearable, just please help me, will you?" I ask

I look behind me and see a small herd of walkers rising from the sand.

"Look I'm not leaving and there are walkers over there, would you really let me die" I say.

"Ma'am, our leader has made rules that I need to follow, and those rules are to not let new comers in" he replies.

"Well let me see this leader" I say

They look at each other, "We can't, she was injured during the sandstorm" he says

I look at them frustrated, "Well who is next in charge?"

"Jessica, she is leading till Katy is back on her feet"

Those names sound familiar.

They open the gates and get two armed guards to take me to a soccer field, "This is where the leaders stay?"

They look at me with no response, we walk inside and see a bunch of hefty looking guys wearing hard hats and laughing, "You're not getting in you know that right?" one of the men say.

I give them the bird and continue walking.

I'm lead to a room that looks destroyed, sand everywhere seats overturned but in the corner is sitting a girl with dark brown hair, face down in paperwork, "Ma'am the civilian from the outside requested to talk to you" one of the guards say.

She looks up and I see a face that was happy but now sad and tired, "Jessi?"

Chapter 4

"Layla, I mean hey but I thought you died back in the explosion, we found what looks like you're body mangled"

"I was in the middle of the road walking to see Ryan when the place exploded, does that mean Ryan, Katy, Daniel and your little baby is here?" I ask

She gives me a sad look, "Ryan's dead, Katy is the leader but she was injured in the storm along with my Daughter and Daniel went crazy and disappeared" she says shockingly.

I bang my fist on the table, "Shit".

I feel rage rising in my veins but I stop and take some deep breaths, "Daniel was stopped by my adopted daughter Samantha's boyfriend Jordon"

I look puzzled, "Jordon was bit on the field, and Daniel was using it to pit humans against walkers. Bruce saved Jordon and they went after Daniel, they crashed. Jordon turned but there was something different about him and he was forgetting things but he wasn't trying to bite people, he looked at Daniel wondering who he was and Daniel sent them of a cliff" She says

I look at the broken window, "Is Jordon okay?"

"No, he is now a smart walker creating a walker army the first of his kind there learning and it's scary, they are starting to pose a threat to us and Alexandria" She continues, "Daniel has made his way into a huge place that humans have taken back over, New York"

"Wait, New York the last group that I heard holed up in New York were Serenity. And my old group destroyed them back in the start of all this"

"No they went into hiding and rebuilt, there are forty foot walls all around New York and about 75,000 people there, they keep to themselves but are fighting a war with one of our allies the commonwealth, they have a bit over 55,000 and are losing the war, they asked us to step in but with only 700 people between hilltop, Alexandria and Hagen we have no hope"

I look at her, "Well who is the bad guys?"

"There is no bad guys we all fight for reasons we know they are being attacked from a smaller group further north, that's about all we know" she says, "Enough about Hagen what about you how have you survived?" she asks

I look at my bag, it was a bag of my close friend, "Not much to tell hooked up with some of my old friends and we just roamed around then we got split up from each other and I became a trader, selling things to raiders then alerting good groups of their location wiping them out, I was heading up North because this was the direction we were going before the explosion, no one knows what's up here they hear gunshots but they don't explore, some have heard of Alexandria but not Hagen why is that?"

"Daniel made this place a fortress, no one bothered trying to get in because Daniel wasn't going to let them in."

"Well are you turning things around?" I give her a glare, "Because I wasn't welcomed on the greatest terms Jessi"

She puts her face back in work, "One problem at a time, Katy can only do so much"

"Sorry, is Katy awake?"

"Yes she is stuck in hospital with my daughter Amy"

"What happened to Amy?"

"She was standing at the glass when it smashed" she says pointing at the broken balcony window, "Glass and sand slashed her face".

"I'm so sorry, I'd love to meet her though she seems lovely" I try to reassure her.

"I'm making you a citizen of Hagen, until Katy's fit to lead that's the highest rank you can earn, you will receive any piece of your gear that is not a weapon and when you leave you will receive your weapons"

I smile at her, "Thanks".

"Austin escort Layla here to an unoccupied house, I need to finish these plans" Sam says.

"G'day Layla how you going" he says with an Australian accent.

"You're Australian?"

"No but I like there accent"

Chapter 5

I feel the hot breeze race across my face like sitting in front of a fire, "Benny how far till pickup point?" I say

"Not much further, hey Jenny how come we get stuck with this when we should be going to Washington to help the Commonwealth?"

"Look, there is enough supplies to keep a raider gang fed for months, we need to secure this for Hagen, Alexandria can only spare so much" I say

I look at the old dark house sitting by the road, "Here" I say as I point to it.

"Why don't we push out the last of the walkers in the cities, they are weak and dying out" Benny says

"There dying but that doesn't make them weak" I say

I open the door to see a man, "Shit, you are in a private zone turn around and leave"

I look at Benny, "Walker".

We move to kill when he turns around, "TASTY!" he yells

He grunts and a heap of walkers flood out of the doors where they were hidden, "OUT, OUT NOW" I yell.

Benny runs to the door and opens it but trips on the front steps, "GET UP" I yell as I jump over him, I go to pick him up when a walker comes up behind me, I feel the adrenaline rise and time slows I look at a walker about to grab me from behind and I look at Benny, getting up with that walker that talked, how could it talk, I take another look and see Jordon, the person that saved Hagen made it anew.

Then time speeds up again I duck and the walker trips over me and falls into Benny, "GET UP" I yell at him, "JENNY HELP ME" he screams, my body is stopping me from helping.

I take one last look, "Sorry, I'm sorry" I say

"JENNY NO DON'T LET ME TURN, ARGH" he is bitten

I walk backwards over the road when Jordon grunts again, just like the walkers understand him somehow, the grab the body and take him inside, I take a spray can out of my bag and spray house infested with walkers and start to jog back to Hagen tears in my eyes feeling bad for not helping Benny.

Chapter 6

I open my eyes and just see a dark room, "Amy" I say weakly,

I twist my head and see a curtain, I pull it back and see Amy lying there a huge gash down her cheek with a heap of tiny cuts, I slide my legs of the bed and try to stand up but collapse.

I pull myself up and stumble onto the bed with Amy, "I'm sorry I let this happened, I was busy. You're all I have left of the good Daniel, my brother" I say as I rub her hair, I feel the back of my head and it is heavily damaged, I look at the roof and I see a little flutter and see a butterfly fly around the room I hold out my hand and extend my finger, "I'm sorry" the butterfly gets closer to my finger and just before it lands I pass out. 

Chapter 7

Once I have made Austin leave I walk to the kitchen and see a fridge, I open it and see a fridge full of fruit and I pig out on it not having eaten for two days.

I walk out of the kitchen and look through other doors but I find a mirror in the bathroom and see mud sand and blood all over my face, I look at the shower.

I turn the knob in the shower and water starts to come out, I take of my clothes and launch in letting the filth of the last few years wash away, how old am I, when is my birthday I think as I see blood and mud on the floor, the water is not hot but who cares.

I wipe myself down on an old towel and get ready to put on my dirty clothes when I see a new clean pair.

I put them on and it is a plain white t-shirt with black surf shorts.

I look in my bag and take out a hair tie and do up my hair.

I take out the things in my bag, hat, and gas mask, engraved bullet with my name on it, canteen and a walker finger.

I through the finger in the bin, the finger was my first walker kill and it has really faded to bone.

I lie down on the bed when there is a knock on the door.

"Seriously" I say frustrated.

I open the door and see Tye, his eyes are in his bag, I punch him in the side of the face and he now looks at me, "WAIT STOP" he yells as I continue to punch him, I feel tears welling up in my eyes.

I hear a man running up then a thunk and blackness arises, stars, I curl up while I feel black hands close around my body then I hear a voice, "Layla, don't give up the world won't end just because of this, if we want to fix the world we need to have a generous heart" I hear Jamie say.

"Well that got you killed" I yell into the darkness, the hands clamp tighter.

"I didn't die from being generous I died from saving people, when I became a doctor I pledged myself to protect those in need and save the ones that need saving"

Flashes of Mercy Hospital encumber my eyes, then it settles on Daniels quote from the factory, Live, Die, live again.

"I DIED SAVING YOU LAYLA" Jamie Merch says.

I start to cry when I hear the voice of little boy, "Mommy, Mom where are you, no MOM HE IS BITEING ME, ARGH MOM"

I push away the hands and see my little boy Tom being eaten by walkers, he looks at me, "MOM HELP ME" I try to walk towards him but the hands are around my ankles I close my eyes and think about him, "I WILL SAVE YOU" I yell.

I open my eyes and I'm right back in the super market, walker hands around my ankles.

I see a walker chomping on my sons arm, I kick the walkers hands of my ankles and launch at my son I hold out my arm and see a machete, my last chance to be with my son is to get rid of the arm, get rid of the bite.

I swing down slicing the arm clean off, I swing the machete again and kill the walker that was chomping on my sons arm, "My name is Doctor Jamie Merch, I have medicine and beds for anybody willing to pitch in" that recording brought us here, "Please make your way to Mercy hospital and ask for Doctor Merch"

I wrap up my sons arm and swing him over my shoulder and sprint to the exit, just as I get close a walker steps in front of me I go to push him out of my way tears bawling from my eyes but he just stands there, I speed up.

Just as I reach him he lifts his arm and grabs me around the throat I blink then darkness again I look at the walker still there but my son is gone, I go to scream but nothing but a croak, the walker just blankly stares at me, "who are you?" I ask him.

His expression changes, "Me, I was a manager at a supermarket, biting a kids arm when a women comes up and slices my head off with a machete" the walker says.

A mindless dead corpse talking surprises me, "Now Wake up"

He lets go and I start falling towards a piece of light just a big as an apple, then crunch.

Chapter 8

"Austin, what happened?" I ask as I throw old plans in the bin.

"Layla and Tye happened" he says.

"Shit I gave him the job of welcoming new residents didn't I" I contemplate.

"Jessica why did she attack him the way she did?" he asks.

I look at him, "Bad past" is all I say, "Get back to work" I demand.

"Well Jenny wants to talk to you" he finishes, "something about Jordon"

"Let her in" I say.

"JENNY HERE" Austin yells down the hall.

Once she walks in she looks a mess blood on her face hair all tangled and she is shaking, "Jordon, he is changing. He is smarter, he is talking and commanding his army of walkers" she says

I'm shocked we haven't heard a thing from Jordon since we destroyed his last army, "Austin" I yell he reaches the door, "Drop of point C need clearing immediately, code J" I say

"On it ma'am I'll take the twenty of the guards" he walks out as I nod.

Code J means a Jordon crisis, last time Jordon had an army he attacked, we slaughtered every last walker but Jordon, see Jordon is different he was humanity's last chance at a cure, once he was bitten he lost his memory's and is now creating new ones.

Jordon was my son pretty much, he turned up Daniel and I raised him as our own.

But grew and couldn't handle Daniel anymore, before then ever Daniel anymore, before then everything was great now it's all gone to shit, I have a child to raise by myself since Frank left me because I still love Daniel.

That's it I need to have a break from Hagen.

"Austin get my jeep ready to travel, going far out of Washington" I command.

"Ma'am policy is that you have to take someone with you, I'll volunteer" he says

"no need I'll take Layla"

"Fine she woke up a few minutes ago, I'll get it ready" Austin says as he leaves.

I open a folder and put in the remaining plans, I walk out my office with the plans and pass them to Ginny my assistant to pass on to the builders.

I walk over to the garage and find a van that has not been driven since it has arrived here six years ago, the junk van from the factory.

Layla walks in behind me, "Austin can use that baton that he loves" she says.

"Okay Lay, I'm sorry about Tye I made him go to new residents houses and give them maps of Hagen. He has changed give him a chance, he is the only reason that Hagen still standing killing the original leader, Amanda, saving Daniel" I say

"Yeah I heard his story in the wing, I saw Amy and Katy. Katy was talkative but Amy doesn't remember me" she says.

"Well that's to be expected when the last time she saw you she was less than a year old, that was six years ago now" I say.

She gives me a frown, "I remember helping her into this world, she was all we cared to protect, then the explosion ruined it all, I thought all of you died".

I jump in the driver's seat and Layla follows into the passenger, Anyway, Katy will be taking back over once we leave the gates, she is fit to lead again" She says

I pull out of the garage and down to the big fuel tank where Austin is waiting to fill up the van.

I pull a lever underneath the steering wheel and the fuel cap clicks open.

We hear the fuel being pumped in, we see the bed, food, toilet paper, water and weapons in the back.

"Hey Jess I still don't know where we are going, willing to tell me?" Layla asks.

I open the map on the dash it's corners are missing some of the maps colours are missing but there are large circles in locations showing other groups of people, I point to a location marked with a small circle labelled the Factory, "We are going back to the factory see what's standing and see if we can salvage it back into a community, I can't stay in Hagen anymore. I keep seeing Daniel and everything he built" I explain.

The Factory never was a large community only housing forty-seven residents, it provided packaged food and it had great farming soil along with a shit ton of seeds.

"Jessi, there won't be much, that place burned to the ground because of Alice and her cave people" Layla tries telling me.

"Well we infiltrate the Cave people and add them to the alliance, we are out to rebuild the old world" I say

I fold up the map and take off out the gates and see outside of Hagen for the first time in three years you can barely see the road it is covered with the desserts sand, "Layla get the map and tell me where to go.

Chapter 9

I wake to the smell of peasants, the tarp above my head, "Xavier, where are you?" I yell.

"Yes boss?" he rushes and I see his ripped Nike shirt, you can barely read the just do it.

"Get me something to eat" I demand in a nasty tone.

He rubs his grey head slowly balding as he walks away.

I found Xavier after I drove into Philadelphia, He wanted a ride, and instead I gave him a purpose to serve me.

We pushed ourselves to New York ending up on horseback, Xavier is pushing sixty and is starting to slow me down, I need to get back into serenity before the war is over, I need to be up as one of the leaders, I need to since I was kicked out of Hagen by my own sister.

I fixed that place, I bare the deaths every last one from Terry to dad, I need to have a job that I can control people.

That dickhead Jordon ruined it all, I was nearly in control of Alexandria, nearly in control of hilltop.

"Here you go boss" Xavier passes me an unopened can of beans while he is eating a pear.

"Citizens, Serenity will be accepting seven new residents a few hours from now, to have a chance in entering put your name down at the entrance, ex-residents have the greatest chance of entering again, update on the war, we have pushed the commonwealth right to their gates and soon we will break in and destroy them with a swift blow, until the war is over any new residents will be made to fight in a battalion against the Commonwealth and their Allies" The serenity Announcer says.

While he was talking about the war people were cheering and still are.

I think about attacking Hagen again, part of the third liberators.

I leave from my makeshift tent and wait in a line at the entrance like I always have for the past three months, maybe today I will be welcomed back in to a group.

"The results are in the new residents today will be, Benjamin Cross, Haylee Ronald, Jack Veal, Leonardo Churchill, Daniel McFron, Kate Nathanial and Bruce Jackson" the announcer says.

Bruce is here my friend or enemy he must have done something wrong at Alexandria last I saw he loved it there, I put on my eyepatch and scramble to the gate, I show them my ticket and I see it for the first time in ten years, Serenity a booming community.

Chapter 10

I hear a metal plate flapping on the side of the vehicle, I can't sleep.

I sit up from bed to see Jessica driving, my Jessica, I'm the reason that she survived Tye's rape, she was twelve and she lets him live, she is a great person.

"Jessica how long until we get there?" I ask

I look at the speedometer and it is raising rapidly, "Jessi slow down we are going too fast, Jess JESS" I yell at her she turns and I see a ripped up face, she's a walker but as she grabs me I launch up and I'm back in bed, "You okay, you were moving a lot?" she asks

"Nightmares" I reply.

Was it, it felt so real, "We get them a lot these days" she says.

"How long" I stop halfway through my sentence and look out the left window to see a small metal wall and a concrete building scorched black with moss grown all over, Jessica turns off to the factory and there is one of the front gates blown off and on the gate is some letters I forgot about, L, D, L, A these letters stand for live, die, live again a quote Daniel made back when we were here first.

We pull up to see a planter box full of dead tomato plants.

"Is there anything left?" I ask

"Probably not, it was all burned" Jessica says.

"What about the cave people?" I ask.

She looks at the gate, "We killed there leader and left, they are still there"

I go the door while Jessica looks at the containers and planters, I open the door and see the last twenty people of the factory that we left behind, walkers.

I stumble backwards as the walkers pile out, I pull out my knife, "Jess" I say but she is already next to me.  
for three minutes we kick their knees make them kneel then stab them in the top of the skull, an effective way to kill them.

Once done we move into the building seeing that the building is falling apart, paint coming off walls and the walls are scorched black from the fire.

We see that nothing that is useable, the building needs rebuilding in some parts, "Well nothing here is salvageable" I say.

"Let's go visit the cave people" Jessica says aggressively.

We launch into a jog, we head out the gates and through the trees, Jess is looking at the trees, "Do you remember were to go?" I ask.

"The trees they marked them to scare people away, that's how Daniel found me" she replies.

She stops and sees an arrow in a tree with ha ha ha written on it.

We continue running and see another tree, we follow three more trees till we see an extremely mossy cave with a wooden makeshift door to fit the cave entrance, "Guns out" Jessica whispers.

I pull out my 1911 pistol and slowly open the door, nothing.

We walk inside and turn another corner and see a fire, lit.

We hide behind the corner and wait.

We wait for about two minutes when a man walks to the fire and sits down, we take our chance to take him hostage when we are caught by five other guys, "GUNS DOWN" one of the men say.

Jessica keeps pointing the gun at the men until I hit her arm and knock the gun out of her hands, I look at the men, "Look we're not here for a fight"

They look at each other, "Who are you?" they ask.

I look at Jessica, "We were the group staying in the factory a one klick north. We were seeing if we could start up the factory again, look I know you saw us as trespassers last time but we don't need to live off the forest, the soil at the factory is one of the most fertile land for the next one hundred klicks, if you need we can arrange a deal you help us rebuild and we provide with a shit ton of food" I tell them.

Jessica turns around and runs out of the cave, "You killed us and saved us, by killing Alice you made sure that she would never treat us wrong again but she was the only thing that was saving us from the hunters, she scared them" a man walks forward with a brow piercing, "I'm Duncan the leader of the our group or what people call us the cave people, I never liked that name sounds primitive, we're more advanced. Anyway as long as we get half of the food produced we will help, and if we need medical attention you will help us?" he finalizes.

"Not half a quarter since you were the ones who destroyed the Factory, the medical attention will be added to that quarter, and you were talking about some hunters, we will protect you from them" I say.

"Deal" we finish with a handshake.

All but five of the cave people left with us to the factory up front with me was Duncan and his right hand girl Zho Qi, Zho is a hard ass who thinks she owns the world but as long as she sticks to my rules we won't have a problem.

We reach the gates of the factory, "First thing to do is fix this gate" I order.

The cave people launch right into action, I look at the people and see that Zho is gone.

Chapter 11

I walk back to my office to see sand everywhere, my chairs overturned, "Shit".

I sit behind my desk and open the draw to see the market place file all neat and sorted I pull it out of the draw and open it, then I see plans for rebuilding the Factory.

I was briefed on her mission to get the Factory up and running but the plans will make it into a thriving community in no time.

But who will be the people building it, we haven't seen anyone outside the walls for a few months, but Layla turned up.

"Great to see you in good health Kate" a sneezy salesman voice says

"I'm not sending an army to help in this pointless war, go away Ned" I respond

He steps through the door, "C'mon Katy were losing, we're backed up to the wall"

"How did it start?" I ask

"They found there people dead with our guns, it started a war" Ned says

"Not Hagen's problem" I say

"Please we're begging you to send your guards" he pleads

There is worry on his face, "No".

"Austin escort Ned back to the commonwealth" I finalize.

Chapter 12

I'm walking in a line to the head of serenity, five unknowns and one known.

I look back at Bruce, he is staring at me.

"EYES FORWARD" a big man yells at me.

I settle my eyes to the worn down buildings, I fix my cowboy style hat and feel my eye patch.

Once we get to the door to the tall building you could tell that the building is falling apart.

We enter the lobby and see two men sitting down by old elevators, they eyeball us.

The walls were once white but now stained a light brown from wear and tear.

We get escorted into a room with a big stand and a table long enough for the seven of us.

There is a man sitting on the stand, David.

David ruined Serenity back at the start, because Dad stole some guns.

I just hope he doesn't remember me, I had two eyes back then but I lost my arm just before I arrived here all those years ago.

"Hello, I have allowed seven more people in but who are these people?" he asks us.

"A bunch of nobody's if you ask me" a man with a suit and tie says from the shadows

"Well nobody is asking you" I say.

He steps forward and he is black with blonde dreadlocks.

He is rolling a coin in his fingers, "Mabey this one is someone" he says as he points to me.

I see his finger is broken.

David looks at me, "Well who are you?" he asks me.

"Nobody" I reply.

He walks down to the table, "Tell me who you are" he says as he points a finger in his face, "You better get that finger out of my face before I show you who I am" I say

"I'll come back to you then" he says as he moves down the row asking the people who they are.

He arrives at Bruce and you can feel the tension that just keeps growing, "Now who are you?"

"My names Bruce Jackson, I was a car dealer. I had two daughters and I was a resident of Serenity a few years ago" he finishes

Bruce had a dojo and was a karate master, or was he lying, "Oh I remember you, you were one of mine, we trained you to be wicked at Karate" he continues, "Then you abandoned us to serenity, nearly killed me" he finishes by pulling a gun out and pointing it at the head of Bruce, "Your still the same, you won't pull the trigger, you're a coward" Bruce says with a smile.

Bruce is testing his luck, I look at the man in the suit who is now sitting on a chair, and he's giggling.

"That's where you're wrong I changed, I changed because I had to kill my best friends daughters to prove a point" he says and almost instantly Bruce's smile turns into a frown, "You didn't, you promised you wouldn't" Bruce stutters.

"They'll see you in hell" David says, then bang.

"NOOO!" I yell remembering the first time I saw Bruce back when I was twelve, how long ago was that, must be nearly fourteen years ago now, and Amy she would be six now.

I close my eyes and see mom, Alex, Alice, Dad, Gerald and now Bruce appears.

I open them and see Bruce's eyes stare blankly into mine, blood dripping onto the floor staining the old wooden table, "You monster" I say to David, the other people at the table are sobbing and crying thinking there next.

"Excuse me?" he says

"You're a monster" I tell him

"You never saw what he did to me and oak wood, you never will because your father made sure of that, Yeah I remember you and I have no idea how you lived this long, you were always quiet but now tell me who you are?" he tells me.

I feel rage growing in my body, "I'm Daniel McFron, I lived in Serenity for three months then David here destroyed it, Bruce helped me out and Ryan and I started a community where the remnants of Oakwood and another group destroyed it, then Dad died and I found a little girl who saved me, we left till we found a little town we were looking for food and fuel when Bruce saved us, we took over and I was kicked out I later found my way here and killed some of you with commonwealth weapons, I started the war and I don't want to come back I'm here to kill you" I finish and take a deep breath.

David starts clapping, I start to tear up, I secretly undo my belt and take out a little dagger, "I think we should keep him, Gordon?" he looks over to where Gordon was, but he is not there, he than appears behind David, "No, he's dangerous" The Man with the suit says while walking to the door, David looks towards Gordon leaving his back exposed and I take my shot, I drive the dagger through his neck and to his brain, I feel his body go lifeless, I grab my radio, "XAVIER NOW" I yell, Gordon turns around and runs at me, I hold up my dagger but he just knocks it out of the way like it's nothing, he shoves me into a window, I kick his knee and slide out of his arms and run to a working elevator pressing the highest floor.

As it makes its way up I hear an explosion, it's happing.

Once it make it to the top I launch out to see the other elevator coming up to me.

I look around for a weapon but there is nothing, Gordon comes out of the elevator at record pace. He goes to grab me but I dive out of his way.

I stand up but he charges into me again, I hit the window and I hear it crack, "Gordon you'll kill us both" I say

But he pulls me off the window and slams me back on, "DO YOU RELISE WHAT YOU JUST DONE!" he yells at me.

I try to get away but the window but as he slams me for the third time it gives way, he pushes me and he stays in the building while I fall, looking at the building, I look down and see a mini nuke fly towards the tower, Xavier made this happen.

Time slows down and I see the building explode as a wave of radiation flies in every direction, "The war is over, I love you Amy, I love you Jessica" I whisper.

The building starts to collapse and my jobs done, I fall.

Epilogue

"Katy, Radiation is starting to sweep America and is coming straight towards us" Austin says

"The Cave people have betrayed us, we need to act swiftly" Duncan says

"He's Alive" Xavier says

"This will challenge us" Gordon says with a smile


End file.
